Shadows of the Sun
by MistSpade
Summary: Realizing that his supposed family left him here on the other side only to rot there for all eternity, Kol, getting tired of it, decides to show a certain quarterback that life in Mystic Falls is not with out consequences.


_**Author's note : Even though, I love Twilight and The Vampire Diaries. I can't believe that after seeing A Closer Walk With Thee, on the Originals that still Klaus and Elijah forget about Kol. I mean after all that bullshit from what Elijah says that "No One Hurts My Family And Lives." If that were the case then Matt, Elena, and Jeremy would be dead already. But it turns out from my perspective at least that is he just didn't give a damn about Kol or Finn. Only caring for those who were in that stupid pact they made a thousand years ago. To my understanding he is just a monster in a suit. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a hypocritical douchebag with a superman complex. **_

_**Along that I really feel bad for Genevieve. I mean the woman just came back alive and wants to live a little. But these damn ancestors want her to kill her former lover's baby. Making her feel terrible and the little bitch Monique wants to just start a shit storm to come to the French Quarter. By messing with Hayley and Davina. Literally not caring who gets caught in the crossfire if it gets what the ancestors want. Next, I'm starting to get worried about Davina's obliviousness to Mikael.**_

_**Besides, that the Other Side is seriously on the verge of total destruction. And I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but someone please. Save Bonnie. Let her live. I mean the girl sacrificed so much for a boy who doesn't deserve her love, for a girl who uses her and changes her into a vampire's dream. The sacrificial lamb of the group. First a newbie witch, now the painful life of becoming the anchor to said imploding other side. Constantly being thrown into danger as well as the only one who always finds themselves hurt. All for the reason of keeping that blasted doppelganger happy. God, I wish she gets some realization soon.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own The Originals nor The Vampire Diaries. Cause If I did then things would have ended a whole lot different for Elena, Stefan, and Damon. I'm just saying. They are owned by none other than, the genius, Julie Plec.**_

_**Warning : If you don't like yaoi or yuri then you can press the little blue back button right now and don't read it then. Otherwise, to the readers who would want to continue on with this fanfic, enjoy at your own risk!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A True Awakening**_

* * *

_**Kol's Pov. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

To be honest, I've never thought that I would be the one here all alone on the other side. I've always thought it would just be Finn, but now I see how wrong was I to think that. Now, here I am stuck here, all cause my family and the Mystic Falls gang don't know when to stop. I mean I still don't get how a newbie hunter and a baby vamp managed to kill me. Me. Kol Mikaelson, an fucking original. And just to make things even worse, now that bloody tattoo on his arm is now complete.

Now, those misguided fools are now going to release one of the most dangerous beings on this earth that would my brother and my father look like infants in comparison. All for the sake of some cure for vampirism, which I bet would be even bigger problem later on than expected. I mean look at this town's track record. Nothing good ever comes about being here. My death would be for fucking nothing, and the ones that put me in this situation that I'm in is none other than my own family.

Rebekah, Niklaus, even that hypocritical bastard, Elijah. They fucking bloody knew all this would happen. And they made you looked like a damn sacrificial lamb through all of this. Just like the little Bennett witch. An unknowing, willing candidate to be sacrificed to for someone else's means. Making you into a tool for their own desires. I mean not believing me about Silas, was one thing. But, they should know better than that. Seeing that witches over the centuries have been going on an on about that monster from hell, they should have at least given it some thought about it. That we weren't always on the top of the food chain. I mean you could have taken Finn for example, and you can see the result from that.

But no, they go ahead and call me a coward, too bathe in fear to know anything that was going on. And just like that, knowing that I wasn't going to be insulted in my own home, I decided to take things into my own hands. Literally rushing out of the mansion, I decided to take stroll down several streets to the Gilbert house. Thinking that Jeremy wouldn't hold a grudge against me.

And sadly on that account I was wrong on that one too. Looking through my peripheral vision I saw the doppelganger walked into the kitchen, Rebekah's new love interest and little Jeremy walking around with weapons of all sorts on the fucking table. Like they were preparing for war or something. Trying to take my situation into perspective, I called Jeremy, in hoping to rekindle the friendship we had in Dever. Only to hear the little, doppelganger bitch. In just a few seconds she picked up, at first I was a little cautious about the whole entire thing. She asked me to come on over, saying that she had wanted to explain more about Silas. And taking the bait, like I thought she would she opened the door to let the Donovan boy out of the house. Letting me enter house only to be stabbed with an knife. Laughing at the small attempt at killing me.

But like all things in Mystic Falls, somehow or another the doppelganger turned baby vampire and her Hunter of a little brother, Jeremy had got the jump on me. Granted that I shouldn't have been carrying the one weapon that could kill me, but it was too late. I was literally burned alive, with water enlaced vervain. All in front of my hybrid brother, Niklaus. At first, I thought he was going to avenge my death. But, it turns out after those mindless foils released Silas, only to come up empty handed. Making my death, was for nothing. Realizing, that I was right about Silas, my family, the Original family high tails it out of Mystic Falls.

Leaving me to rot here on the Other Side. Now I'm bored as hell, so with nothing to do. So, I think it's time for some otherworldly revenge. But, who to start with?… That's when opportunity walked into the Grille, the blonde quarterback, that your little sister has a crush on enter the room.

* * *

_**Matt : Hey, why do I have to be this psycho's new victim?**_

_**Kol : "grins and lifts baseball bat"**_

**_MistSpade : Cause, I see no problem with it._**

**_Matt : ...You bitch!_**

**_MistSpade : Aww thanks, I love you too, Mattie._**

**_Please review and comment on what you like, feel free to give me so helpful advice on how to direct this story._**


End file.
